


want you, need you

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Jeno Gangbang, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, PWP, Roleplay, girl thoughts head lesbian, hear me out it's not weird i swear, listen i just needed to write this for self care okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: "“The purpose of today is for us to get a better understanding of your sensitivity levels, and we will conduct a series of short tests with varying levels of intensity - the most intense being observing your body and your nervous system as you undergo an orgasm, is that alright with you?” Jaemin says.Jeno nods, and she knows this is weird, that she shouldn’t be so turned on by Jaemin talking about making her cum in the most scientific way possible, but here she is, already wet in front of her three closest friends."(OR: Jeno asks her best friends to help her explore a new fantasy, and they take her to heaven)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	want you, need you

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmm. so...... i don't really know how to explain why i like this roleplay idea so much i think it's the combination of talking about someone like they're not there, that casual, clinical attitude, and of course the voyeurism. don't like, don't read pls i don't wanna get kinkshamed 👉👈 
> 
> this is probably the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written but hopefully at least One of you thinks this is hot hjfbjds 
> 
> i just want to give a little shoutout to user flowerwindyou for pioneering the fem!nct movement, their works are amazing and their lesbian fics always ~inspire me~ to write my own :] 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

“Okay miss, if you could just put your clothes on that chair and then we’ll begin the examination.” 

Jeno gulps, this was her request, but suddenly she’s nervous under the scrutiny of her closest friends. She undresses in such an unsexy way for what she knows is about to come, but no one in the room is looking at her as she unbuttons her dress, placing it on the chair along with her bra and panties. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin are discussing something in hushed tones, gesturing at their notes on a clipboard, they’re dressed in fairly realistic nurses’ scrubs from the costume shop, but Jeno doesn’t miss how the sizes are on the small side, the fabric straining around their thighs and chests. Jeno feels a little upset that no one is paying attention to her, standing naked and shivering a little in the middle of the room. That is, until Renjun places a hand on her lower back and guides her over to the bed, giving her a gentle smile as she lies down, then placing a soft towel over her body to cover her. 

“You’re doing great,” Renjun says, moving up by her head and smoothing out her hair against the pillow, and Jeno relaxes into the gentle touch as Renjun plays with her hair, then scratches gently across her scalp. She doesn’t even realise her eyes have slipped closed until she blinks them open and sees Jaemin and Donghyuck standing either side of the single bed, peering down at her. 

“Thank you for coming along today,” Donghyuck smiles, her voice falling into that sing-song lilt she takes on when she’s acting, “To outline this examination, this is purely for our own research, not because we have any concerns about your health, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

Jeno nods, folding her arms across her stomach and holding back a wince when the towel scrapes against her sensitive nipples. 

“The purpose of today is for us to get a better understanding of your sensitivity levels, and we will conduct a series of short tests with varying levels of intensity - the most intense being observing your body and your nervous system as you undergo an orgasm, is that alright with you?” Jaemin says, her deep voice turning Jeno on more than she’d like to admit. 

She nods again, and she knows this is weird, that she shouldn’t be so turned on by Jaemin talking about making her cum in the most scientific way possible, but here she is, already wet in front of her three closest friends. The white towel is the only thing separating them from her naked body, and soon it’ll be off, baring her to three pairs of hungry eyes and hands. Their relationship is a strange one, they’ve all slept with each other in various combinations, but this is the first time they’ve done this together, and Jeno can’t help but be a little nervous when she knows what all three girls are individually capable of. 

“With your permission, I will begin by palpating your breasts.” Renjun says from behind her head, her hands gently stroking Jeno’s hair again. 

“Yes, go ahead,” Jeno says, her voice barely above a whisper. 

She hears a rustling sound, and when she looks back to Donghyuck on her left side, she smiles reassuringly at her, giving her hand a squeeze where it rests atop her stomach. Renjun’s hand appears in her line of sight, and she passes a pair of blue vinyl gloves to each of the girls, which they all put on, and Jeno’s pussy throbs embarrassingly watching them pull the gloves on. The snap of Renjun’s glove against her wrist makes Jeno jump a little, and Jaemin reaches down to soothe her. 

“Just relax,” she purrs, holding Jeno’s hand and coaxing her to place her arms by her side, “And remember you can stop the exam at any time, or take a break if you need to, please don’t hesitate to let us know if you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I’m okay,” Jeno replies, “I’m ready.” Jaemin gives her hand a little pat, then looks up to the space above Jeno’s head, presumably where Renjun is standing, and nods. 

Renjun’s slim hands reach over her shoulders, pulling the towel down to expose her tits, and Donghyuck folds it neatly across her waist as Renjun takes one breast in each hand, running her fingers across her soft skin and squeezing them gently. The vinyl is so smooth, trailing over her chest and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Jeno looks between the ceiling, Donghyuck and Jaemin, who watch closely as Renjun begins circling her nipples, then finally brushing over each bud. She gasps as Renjun does it again, her nipples stiffening rapidly as her index fingers swipe over each one, trying different directions and angles. When Renjun uses her fingernail to stimulate her, Jeno squirms against the bed, her eyes slipping closed, and Renjun doesn’t stop when Donghyuck turns and picks up the clipboard. 

“You’re reacting a lot to this,” she smiles, “can you tell me how you are feeling?” 

Jeno blinks, it’s hard to think with Renjun’s dainty fingers playing with her nipples, and she opens and closes her mouth a few times, looking back and forth between Jaemin and Donghyuck patiently waiting for her answer. 

“I- it feels really nice,” she eventually replies dumbly. 

“Is it arousing you?” Renjun speaks up, and Jeno whines, she wants to gasp and moan and babble about how good it feels and how she wants more, but even when they’re roleplaying the setting feels so clinical that it would be inappropriate. 

“Yes,” she breathes, slowly losing her mind. 

Donghyuck writes something on her clipboard, showing it to Jaemin who grins mischievously - they’re clearly enjoying themselves, driving Jeno insane like this. 

“Okay, move onto the next stage,” Jaemin says, not addressing Jeno, which somehow turns her on even more, and she can feel how wet she’s becoming between her legs. 

A yelp is pulled out of her as Renjun takes one of her nippes between her thumb and finger and squeezes the nub gently, and Jeno arches her back off the bed, whing when Renjun keeps toying with her right nipple. 

“Just relax,” Donghyuck says, holding back a smile, and pushes Jeno back down onto the bed, then plucks at her other nipple, causing Jeno to whine brokenly as the two girls rub and pinch her sensitive buds. She makes eye contact with Jaemin, who breaks character to lick her lips, curling her tongue in the way she does when she eats Jeno out, and she only grins as Jeno pants and gasps, held in place by Donghyuck leaning her elbow on her stomach. 

Jeno writhes on the bed, bucking her hips into the air and grinding against nothing, and she’s trying her best to hold in her noises, but she’s almost at her limit, she feels so small beneath the three girls pleasuring her, holding her down and toying with her just for fun. When they eventually pull back, her nipples are painfully sensitive and her inner thighs are soaked with her own slick, her neglected clit pulsing needily. 

“Very good,” Renjun praises, finally moving round so Jeno can see her, and she almost reaches out to make grabby hands at her, wanting to pull her close after not seeing her face for all that time. 

“Are you okay to move onto the next step?” she asks, and Jeno nods frantically, forcing herself to lie still as Donghyuck pulls the towel off her completely, folding it neatly and placing it to one side as Jaemin runs her hands across her bare thighs. It’s the first time Jaemin has touched her this whole night and it feels incredible, arousal swirling in Jeno’s gut as she parts her legs, and Donghyuck gasps at what Jeno can only assume is the sight of how wet she is. Donghyuck’s gloved finger swipes across her inner thighs, collecting her wetness and Jeno twitches, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“I’m going to examine how sensitive you are here, is that alright?” Donghyuck asks, and Jeno nods, her head spinning. 

“Sorry, we need verbal permission from you, miss.” Jeno can hear the smile in Donghyuck’s voice, but she’s so desperate for  _ someone _ to touch her she doesn’t care anymore. 

“Please,” she whines, and when no one moves she tacks on a, “Touch me, please.” 

Donghyuck parts her folds with her thumbs, running her fingers over her and across her hole, but never getting too close to her clit, and Jeno whines in frustration. 

“Are you in pain?” Renjun says worriedly, but Jeno knows she’s only putting it on. 

“N- no,” she whimpers, “I just-  _ nhh!”  _

She breaks off into a moan as Donghyuck swipes her finger gently over her clit, and Jeno feels like a livewire, Donghyuck says something to Jaemin and she writes it down on the clipboard, but Jeno doesn’t care what they’re saying, only moves her hips around blindly, searching for that pressure. 

“Okay, I think we’ll take a break here,” Jaemin says brightly, putting the clipboard down, and Donghyuck straightens up, reaching to remove her gloves. 

“W- what?” Jeno startles, moving up onto her elbows. No, no, no, they can’t stop now when Jeno feels so tightly wound, she only needs a little more to bring her to the edge, she can’t wait any longer. 

“We’ll give you a little break, you seem overwhelmed,” she repeats, smiling sweetly. 

“N- no!” Jeno whimpers, tears welling up in her eyes, “Please, don’t stop, I want to keep going.” 

She grinds up against nothing, whimpering pathetically, and Renjun shushes her, stroking her hair again. 

“Colour, Jen?” she whispers, holding Jeno’s chin gently. 

“Green, green!” she cries, completely out of it now, not giving a fuck about the rules of their roleplay anymore, she just needs to cum so bad, and with that thought her tears spill over, rolling down her cheeks in hot tracks. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Donghyuck says as she rushes to her side, Jaemin standing beside Renjun and grabbing hold of her hand. 

“I didn’t- I-” Jeno hiccups, and Renjun coos at her, “I didn’t want to break character but I-” she breaks off into a desperate sob, and Donghyuck pulls her in for a hug, the three of them cradling her like she’s made of delicate china. 

“It’s okay, shh,” Renjun soothes, “You’re doing so well, baby, we’re not gonna stop if you don’t want us to.” 

“P- please!” Jeno sniffles, and Donghyuck sits down on the bed, maneuvering them until Jeno’s head is pillowed in her lap. 

“We’re so proud of you, we’ll take good care of you, angel,” Jaemin smiles, squeezing both her hands, and Jeno’s heart swells as she nuzzles her face into Donghyuck’s thigh, Renjun gently wiping her tears away. 

“Keep going please,” she breathes, her breathing evening out, and all three of them coo at her. 

“Of course, princess,” Jaemin says, moving round to between her legs again. Jeno parts her thighs eagerly, opening her mouth obediently when Renjun leans down to kiss her, wet and tender, while Donghyuck gently pets their hair. She arches high off the bed with a loud gasp as Jaemin swipes her thumb across her clit, and she doesn’t waste time anymore, collecting Jeno’s wetness on her gloved finger and pushing a digit inside her pussy. 

“Good girl,” Donghyuck purrs, her voice deep and a little gravelly, and Jeno pours all of her desperate noises into Renjun’s mouth as Jaemin fingers her open, quickly adding a second finger and curling them against her g-spot. 

Jeno gurgles and moans, Renjun pulling off her to toy with her nipples instead, and her noises grow even louder without her to muffle them. 

“Eat her out, Jaemin,” Donghyuck instructs, “You always look so cute eating pussy.” 

Jaemin grins at Donghyuck, and Jeno trembles, her thighs shaking as Jaemin pulls her shirt off and lies down on her stomach, pushing her gloved fingers back inside Jeno. She wails when Jaemin flicks her tongue over her clit, her expert mouth working over her pussy, licking and sucking everywhere she knows drives Jeno crazy. 

“You feel good, baby?” Renjun asks, before taking her right nipple in her mouth, lapping over the sensitive bud, and Jeno nearly  _ screams. _

“Please- fuck! Feels so good, feels so-  _ ahh!” _ She can barely think, her legs tightening around Jaemin’s shoulders as she fingers her faster, and she’s hyper aware of Donghyuck watching the whole thing unfold, especially when she slides two fingers into Jeno’s mouth to muffle her cries. 

“She’s getting close,” Donghyuck comments casually, and Renjun switches to her other nipple, sucking on it in time with Jaemin’s fingers pulsing over her g-spot, and Jeno can only cry out as she feels a powerful orgasm building. 

“Show us how hard you can cum, go on Jen,” Donghyuck coaxes, and when Jaemin sucks hard on her clit, the tension building in Jeno’s whole body snaps, her head thrown back and her hands gripping onto anything she can reach as she comes apart. She cums  _ hard, _ her orgasm ripping through her as her mouth tips open in a silent scream and her whole body shakes, and Jaemin licks her through her high, giving one last bump of Jeno’s g-spot for good measure. 

“Look, baby,” Renjun laughs, tipping Jeno’s head gently so she can see Jaemin’s face covered in wetness, a satisfied smirk plastered across her face. 

Jeno feels boneless as the three girls shower her in kisses and praise, drifting in and out of consciousness as they take care of her, cooing and holding her close. Everything feels so good, she’s on cloud fucking nine, and she smiles dreamily as she gradually comes back down to earth. 

Even if she’s a little disappointed that they didn’t carry out the roleplay the whole way through like she wanted, she quickly forgets about that when she’s fucking deep into Renjun with her strap-on, Jaemin moaning in Jeno’s ear as Donghyuck pegs her hard and fast. She forgets about everything even when the orgy is over and they’re all exhausted, traipsing on wobbling legs to Renjun’s queen sized bed where they can cuddle together and pass out, then do it all again in the morning. 

  
  



End file.
